1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to surgical instruments used for scraping or cutting tissue for removal and collection. More particularly, it is concerned with endocervical curettes for removing tissue specimens from the cervix. Such specimens are needed for biopsies when cervical cancer is suspected.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Numerous curette designs have been the subject of patents since at least the turn of the century. These various designs usually include a handle for positioning the surgical instrument inside a cavity of the body, a means for removing tissue, such as a sharp blade or scraper, and a means for collecting the tissue specimen. U.S. Pat. Nos. 839,641, 4,043,322 and 4,221,222 are examples of such devices. Traditionally, tissue is removed by moving these curettes in a back and forth manner. The removed tissue is then typically trapped in the "basket" of the curette (e.g. two bands of steel across the bottom of the curette.)